A Partnership Formed
by Flamegirl217
Summary: Sequel to The Bat, The Witch and The Maestro. After months of searching, Sorceress has finally located The Music Meister. But what will happen when she and the maestro of villainy reunite? Disclaimer: I only own Sorceress
1. Prologue

"Here you go Riddler." Sorceress said as she placed the tied up supervillain on the ground, "Hope you're comfy." The Riddler only glared at the two that had stopped his plans, but kept his meanest of glares for the dark knight. Sorceress found her joke very amusing, but only smiled as Batman had turned away and contacted the authorities. She had learned a long time ago that hoping for a reaction for one of her jokes from Batman was like hoping for a reaction from a wall. A wall would have probably shown more signs of amusement as a matter of fact.

"Thank you for helping Sorceress." Batman thanked as he walked over, expressionless, as always.

"You know you don't have to thank me every time Bats." Sorceress rolled her eyes as she reminded Batman for about the fifth time, because every time she took down a bad guy Batman thanked her, like he was trying to remind her that she was helping _him _instead of the bad guys themselves, which she had on the odd occasion.

"I know, but this must have interrupted your research." Batman explained and Sorceress had to stop herself from looking guilty. Her 'research' as she had told everyone wasn't for helping the superheroes it was more…personal.

"It can wait for a few minutes." Sorceress replied, trying to look like it was no big deal, but in reality she couldn't waste another second. As if reading her thoughts her phone beeped, muffled by her costume.

"Excuse me." Sorceress apologised before pulling out her phone half out of her pocket, enough to see most of the screen but not enough for Batman to see it. It was almost embarrassing having a simple phone when everyone else had flashy communicators; it was like having a phone model from a year ago while everyone else had the latest model. On the screen was a message from her computer back at her hideout, saying in big letters: **MUSIC MEISTER LOCATED. ABANDONED THEATER ON FIRST STREET. **Sorceress almost jumped for joy before stopping herself and she stuffed her phone back in its place.

"Sorry Bats gotta go, big breakthrough in my research." She apologised as she almost speed walked away, barely having enough time to slip The Riddler a penknife and wink at him.


	2. Is That You Contralto?

Sorceress was standing just outside the doors of the old abandoned theatre, a smile on her face.

_This is it Sorceress. _She told herself. _You can do this. _Taking a deep breath Sorceress smoothed down her hair adjusted her mask and raised the hood of her cloak over her head before opening the door and slipping through. The theatre looked old on the outside but on the inside everything was new and glamorous. Sorceress let out a wow in a single breath as she walked down the aisle between the seats admiring every detail.

_This is absolutely beautiful. _Sorceress thought as she came to a small set of stairs leading up to a stage and she walked up them almost on tiptoe. She was almost sure that there would have been some sort of alarm, but so far there was nothing. As soon as Sorceress was on the stage her breath was really taken away by the massive gleaming organ that nearly touched the ceiling.

"Somebody likes organs." She said to herself as she brushed the keys with the back of her hand, not a speck of dust on them. The first words she had spoken, though quiet, seemed to cut the silence like a knife. Sorceress pressed a few keys down, the organ loud in the silence in a short little melody. Suddenly two hands grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around ferociously, a shout escaping her lips.

"Who are you?" A voice spat, "How did you find me here?" Sorceress couldn't see the stranger's face in the low light but before she could try to make out their features they pushed her away brutally. Sorceress tripped over her own feet and fell a surprising distance away from the stranger. Whoever they were they were very strong.

"Now listen here you-" She spat back but cut herself off. Now closer to the small lamps casting light upwards from the stage she could now see the stranger clearly. And they had orange hair and were wearing glasses that had a single music note on them. The music note dipped at the joint as if to show angry eyebrows and an angry sneer showed a large gap between the stranger's two front teeth.

Sorceress was utterly speechless as she sat on the stage, unmoving.

"What do you want?" The Music Meister spat and Sorceress stood up slowly, still slightly off balance.

_I wanted to see you. _Sorceress tried to say but her mouth wouldn't respond, like the mere presence of this man had made it shut off. The Music Meister looked like he was about to attack her, but he didn't move. It was like a wild tiger, growling at her and ready to pounce. The two were frozen for what seemed like forever before The Music Meister's fists clenched even tighter than before.

"Fine." He growled, "Then I'll _make _you leave." He opened his mouth to sing and send this intruder prancing out of his home before they could say a word.

"No!" Sorceress exclaimed and almost instinctively her hand seemed to flick up and The Music Meister's mouth closed again. Sorceress was not entirely sure whether her powers had shut his mouth or whether he had done it himself.

"Who _are _you?" The Music Meister growled impatiently and Sorceress wondered how he didn't remember her. The answer hit her like a tennis ball to the head; her hood left her face hidden by the shadows it cast, at the most The Music Meister might have been able to see her chin or her mouth. She had barely spoken a word since she had entered too so he wouldn't have been able to recognize her voice either.

"Calm down alright." Sorceress instructed and slowly dropped her hood back to her shoulders, revealing her face and long brown hair. It was The Music Meister's turn to be shocked as he recognized the face.

"Is that you contralto?"


	3. A Plan Forming

The Music Meister couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was the woman he had met during his last performance, the superhero that had helped the Bat defeat him and send him running. He had started to believe that he would never see her again, but here she was now.

"Contralto?" Sorceress asked puzzled but then she remembered, "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." She could remember every moment of their first encounter quite clearly, but she had almost pushed the memory of her singing in public out of her mind for good.

"How could you forget?" The Music Meister asked, "It seems like it was only yesterday." Sorceress could feel her mojo coming back, slowly becoming the strong confident criminal/anti-hero once again instead of a limp noodle.

"Every part _except _the part with me singing." Sorceress muttered under her breath and smoothed down her hair again, which seemed to be going all over the place now.

_How could she not love that part? _The Music Meister wondered. _I do. _Sorceress suddenly felt lost. She had finally found The Music Meister, had started a conversation with him somehow, but now she didn't know what to say. The Music Meister was thinking similar thoughts as he thought of something to say.

"I tried to watch you on the news," The Music Meister explained, "But you were practically the only crime-fighter that wasn't shown." Sorceress remembered how much she wanted to slap Batman now.

_The downsides to being on both sides. _She thought but wasn't sad, only annoyed.

"Yeah well it would have been bad for business." Sorceress explained, then a hate-filled hiss added, "And one _hero _thought it would make the rest of them look bad for working with a half-villain."

The Music Meister recognized the hate in her words and thought of when he had spoken like that. It was when he had spoken about a hero as well, hair the colour of the sun and with a voice he had once thought was beautiful but he now knew it was the voice of a siren, seemingly beautiful but leading others to their doom. Sorceress was thinking almost the same, but instead of a siren it was a bitter rival that Sorceress had hated before she had even met her.

"Stupid Canary." Sorceress spat and The Music Meister said the same at the same time.

"What?" The two voices continued to speak in union, and so did the two's expressions and body language.

"You hate Black Canary?"

"Me too."

"Okay that's not funny anymore."

"Stop it."

"Stop it!" No matter how hard they tried, Sorceress and The Music Meister kept saying the same thing at the same time. In a stroke of genius Sorceress hand quickly shot up over The Music Miester's mouth, stopping him from speaking.

"That's better." Sorceress grinned and The Music Meister with a smile of his own pushed her hand away. He didn't released her hand but Sorceress was barely aware as she found herself looking into The Music Meister's glasses, as if

"It's so good to see you again." The Music Meister remarked and Sorceress's playful grin turned into a sweet smile.

"Ditto." She replied and The Music Meister took a step closer. He may have lost when it had come to Black Canary, but this one was different, full of energy and excitement. Her eyes were different too, not just because of its beautiful hazel colour but they seemed to sparkle like stars. It would be different this time he knew that for sure.

"I forgot to ask," The Music Meister remembered, "What did you mean when you said you were a hero that day and that 'half-villain' stuff?" Sorceress almost laughed. It was always confusing when trying to explain her job to others, but then again she had pitched her 'services' more than a few times.

"I provide information to Gotham's super criminals," Sorceress explained, "And to keep myself out of jail I occasionally help the superheros." The Music Meister took in all this information while trying to form a plan.

"So I'm a superhero sometimes, but a supervillain other times." Sorceress finished and The Music Meister realised something.

_She's also a criminal like yours truly! This works perfectly! _If he could just convince the sweet contralto to abandon Batman and the other crime-fighters, then maybe she might work with _him_.

"Crime fighting's alright I guess." Sorceress muttered awkwardly, as if she had read The Music Meister's thoughts. She had crossed her arms and neither of them had noticed that they had released each other. The Music Meister noticed how quietly she had added that remark and he had a feeling that she was lying, more to her than him really.

"But?" He asked and Sorceress glanced back at the door she had come in through. Surely Batman would come looking for her at some point about another crime, maybe even one that day, and what would happen if he found she wasn't there?

"But it's like eating air." Sorceress answered, "You eat and eat but you're still empty." The Music Meister understood what she was saying. Fighting crime wasn't fulfilling and probably tedious. The Music Meister smiled as he realised this was the time to strike.


	4. I'm Sorry But What?

Sorceress glanced at the door again and knew it was time to go. She had spent long enough here and she could come back any time she wanted.

"Look I should be going." Sorceress remarked and The Music Meister felt his plan unravelling before it had even started. He grabbed her wrist as he exclaimed for her to stay. Sorceress almost cried out in response. Not only was his hand cold but also no one had ever touched her like that. His grip was vice-like but at the same time soft, like a crocodile with its jaw and teeth made out of satin.

"I'll give you one chance to let me go." Sorceress hissed, her temper flaring and fists clenching. Green Arrow had said that she had 'anger issues' and he was right, but usually instead of a warning she would have kicked or hit, so maybe she was getting better at controlling her temper. The Music Meister was actually scared and after a moment he released her.

"I'm sorry." The Music Meister apologised, "But just stay for a few more minutes." Sorceress thought about it before nodding. If he wanted to say something, she would let him and then she would go, whether he liked it or not.

"I was just thinking," The Music Meister explained, "that you don't really seem happy."

_I'm perfectly happy. _Sorceress thought. _I help crime and don't go to jail. _

"Even if I wasn't," Sorceress asked unimpressed, "What would you suggest?" The Music Meister smirked.

"Come and work with me."

Sorceress was in a word, shocked. She was basically still a newbie in both departments and here was a full-fledged supervillain asking her to work _with _him. It was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry but…what?" Sorceress asked and The Music Meister smirked again.

"Imagine it," The Music Meister explained, standing next to her and waving his hand in a rainbow-like form, "Gotham City laying at the feet of the brilliant Music Meister and his gorgeous partner, aka you." Sorceress was imagining it all right, and it was like a child imagining getting the massive expensive toy they wanted for Christmas, wonderful but impossible. She wanted it so badly, the _freedom _of choosing what she wanted to do, being more than the temporary sidekick, and being able to _hurt _someone if she wanted to. And hurting things had always been the best stress reliever. The Music Meister could see in Sorceress's eyes that the idea appealed to her. He was an absolute genius even if he did say so himself.

"Well then my dear contralto-" The Music Meister started but was cut off quickly.

"It's Sorceress, remember?" Sorceress re-introduced herself. She wondered how The Music Meister didn't remember her name if he remembered every detail.

"Well then Sorceress, what do you think?" The Music Meister asked and Sorceress thought it over again. If she agreed, she would no longer be able to stay out of prison if caught. But if she said no, she might never have another chance like it and who knows what The Music Meister might do.

"I don't know." Sorceress muttered under her breath and The Music Meister tried to think of a way to convince her. A memory from their last encounter gave him an idea.

"Maybe I can help your decision." He remarked and leant in close, but Sorceress pushed him away to arms length.

"Whoa there." Sorceress said, "Look Music Meister, I think you're very interesting…" The Music Meister smiled. 'Interesting' was an understatement.

"But villain hero relationships never work." Sorceress finished but The Music Meister wouldn't accept that reason. There was an exception to every rule and if things went his way she would soon be a 'villain' anyway.

"And if Batman found out…" Sorceress added wistfully and The Music Meister scowled.

"Of course." He spat, "The Bat."

Sorceress could hear the distaste in The Music Meister's voice and she could tell she had ruined the moment.

"Oh come on." Sorceress groaned, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bought it up." The Music Meister could accept the apology, but he was now very sour.

"It's fine, really." The Music Meister replied, "But Batman just…" He trailed off and Sorceress smiled. Her previous research meant she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Drives us bats?" Sorceress laughed and The Music Meister glanced at her before smiling. A direct reference to one of his musical masterpieces always made him feel better.

"Yes my dear, he does." The Music Meister replied and tried to lean in close again. Sorceress didn't stop him and she placed her arms around his neck while he placed his on her waist. It felt almost as magical to the both of them as when they had first kissed.

"You expecting a kiss?" Sorceress asked slyly and The Music Meister smiled. Sorceress wasn't going to allow him to though, not yet.

"Well you'll just have to wait," Sorceress explained, "The moment's not quite right yet." The Music Meister chuckled. The moment seemed right enough, but she was right, it wasn't perfect. It wasn't the right atmosphere, the right feeling of excitement, but it would happen eventually.

"So what do you think of my offer?" The Music Meister asked and Sorceress thought about it, screwing her nose up.


	5. The Last Straw

Before Sorceress could tell The Music Meister her decision her phone rang.

_Of course. _Sorceress sighed and released The Music Meister before she held her phone to her ear, walking to the opposite side of the stage so The Music Meister wouldn't hear the conversation.

"You've reached Sorceress." Sorceress chirped and a voice she found as annoying as its owner answered.

"Yeah it's Green Arrow." Green Arrow replied. He was trying to multitask using his communicator and preparing his gear.

"Green Arrow." Sorceress said the confirmation slightly louder so The Music Miester could hear it and know whom she was talking to. He did and both his interested and anger peaked. While his feelings had changed for Black Canary, nothing could change how much he hated the archer that had stolen her in the first place with one of _his _songs.

"Do you need my help?" Sorceress asked and Green Arrow gave a short mocking laugh.

"I don't think we need a tamed force of destruction for this mission." Green Arrow answered, "Bats wanted me to let you know in case we need you." Sorceress's temper flared again. That remark had stung a bit, calling her tame.

"So get ready just in case?" Sorceress asked and Green Arrow confirmed.

"And if you _do _come, don't make the rest of us look bad by killing someone, okay?" He instructed before hanging up.

Sorceress lowered her phone, but felt more like throwing it. Green Arrow's last words echoed in her head. _Don't make the rest of us look bad. _It was the last straw. She knew that most of the heroes didn't like her or the fact that she was working with them, but they had kept their mouths shut. Batman had decided, and that was it, no more discussion. But Black Canary and Green Arrow had slipped in the occasional taunt or mock behind Batman's back. She had dealt with them before and no matter how bad they were she had kept calm. But she would _not _be treated like an outcast any longer, the geek in the group of cheerleaders and jocks.

"You know what?" She told herself, "Screw them." The Music Meister was looking at her weirdly when she turned back around.

"So is everything okay?" The Music Meister asked and Sorceress gave a grim smile.

"Everything's fine. In fact, I'm accepting your offer."

"Really?" The Music Meister asked. He hadn't expected for her to accept his offer so quickly. Sorceress nodded and shook her hands. They were tingling and if she didn't create a fireball soon all she would need is to become angry and then BOOM.

"No I said it for the fun of it." Sorceress joked and gave The Music Meister a playful push before taking a few skips backwards. The Music Meister was the happiest he had been for a long time. Not just personally, but professionally as well.

"In fact…" Sorceress added, "I think I know the perfect place for my debut as a full villain." She pulled out her phone again and traced Green Arrow's phone call to the south of the theatre, not far away.

"Would you stop calling yourself that?" The Music Meister asked, "Nothing about you is villainous." Sorceress smiled an evil smile.

_Are you sure about that? _She questioned silently before suddenly realising that she was in no state for any crime. Her costume was still dirty and torn from her fight with The Riddler, which had involved flamethrowers and sharp giant weapons, and if Sorceress went anywhere now she would look like she had been pulled out of the garbage.

"Um, one problem." Sorceress remarked and gestured to her costume. The Music Meister understood and smiled what could be called an evil smile but was in fact full of excitement.

"What are you smiling about?" Sorceress asked suspiciously and The Music Meister's smile turned into a grin.


	6. Totally Overwhelmed

"Follow me." He instructed then hurried down the stage stairs and through a side door that lead backstage and to the dressing rooms he had converted into a home fit for a king, or at least a maestro of villainy. Sorceress followed close behind, struggling slightly to keep pace with the strangely excited man. It was like a maze full of doors and corridors but somehow The Music Meister managed to know where he was going, having walked through the halls a hundred times before. Sorceress occasionally peeked through doors with intriguing names that spiked her curiosity like _Main bedroom, Props _and _Instrument room #1_. Sorceress was able to look inside, take a picture or two, and then slip out before The Music Meister noticed anything. They stopped in front of a single door with a large star on the front. The star had unlit LED lights along the inside edge and above was the word _Costumes_.

"Try not to get too overwhelmed." The Music Meister advised before opening the door wide to reveal racks and racks of costumes. Sorceress was in complete awe, as she looked at all the costumes, some on dressmaker's mannequins for display.

"So what do you think?" The Music Meister asked as he ushered Sorceress inside. Sorceress had no words to describe it and she was speechless. She had known about The Music Meister's vast collection of costumes but she could never have imagined this many.

"Totally overwhelmed." Sorceress replied at last and The Music Meister gave a smug smile. Every performer must have a large collection of costumes for any performance and he was no exception.

"Well have a look at this." The Music Meister advised and pulled back a rack of costumes, unaware of Sorceress taking a picture behind him, to reveal a headless mannequin with clothing on it.

"So what do you think?" The Music Meister asked, gesturing to the costume. Sorceress thought it was slightly creepy given the circumstances but she excused that because of its magnificence.

"It's beautiful." Sorceress replied.

Batman and Green Arrow were chasing down an escaped inmate of Arkham Asylum. A mass breakout had occurred and they had already re-captured most of the inmates.

"Is this the last one?" Green Arrow asked. Batman told him it was and threw a Batarang towards the escapee. It connected with his leg and he fell to the ground with a thump. Batman handcuffed him and contacted the authorities as Green Arrow got another alert.

"Can't catch a break today." Green Arrow sighed and Batman asked what was wrong.

"It's The Music Meister," Green Arrow explained, "Again." Green Arrow didn't hate The Music Meister the way he hated him, but he didn't like him very much.

"Should we contact Sorceress?" Batman asked but Green Arrow quickly declined.

"We can handle this ourselves." Green Arrow replied. Sorceress was a huge risk to Gotham City and to every hero, but Batman insisted that she helped them. No one was sure why, but rumours had spread that Sorceress knew Batman's secret identity, and that was why he kept her out of prison. If she was sent to Arkham Asylum she could tell what she knew to super criminals like Two-Face, The Riddler or even The Joker himself, and that would be disastrous. Green Arrow and Batman jumped off the building and into their vehicles, driving to the distress call.

When Batman and Green Arrow arrived at the location of the distress call, a line of dancers blocked them, dressed in all kinds of clothing and uniforms. The two exited their cars and Green Arrow stared at the dancers, puzzled.

"Shouldn't they be attacking us or something?" Green Arrow asked but Batman shook his head before motioning further than the dancers, to a large stage a short distance away. It had lush red curtains draped over it, covering all of the stage from view and had lights strung along the top, like giant fairy lights.

"Do you think we're too early for the show?" Green Arrow joked before attempting to get through the dancers, as did Batman, but they all danced in sync and formed a wall that was impossible to cross. They all had blank expressions and their eyes were glassy, suggesting that The Music Meister had hypnotised them. Just as Green Arrow was about to ask what they should do, the lights on the stage flickered to life and music started to play through speakers, and the wall of hypnotised dancers spun backwards, allowing Batman and Green Arrow to get closer. They now had a clear view of the stage, but still couldn't manoeuvre around the human wall, so they watched the stage impatiently as the curtains shifted. The curtains parted and a figure stepped out, The Music Meister, clad in his signature zoot suit covered in music notes. He cleared his throat before grinning and took a stance similar to a circus ringmaster, ready to introduce an act.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The Music Meister boomed, "Bats and archers!" He made a big show of addressing the two superheroes, before sweeping an arm in the direction of his dancing minions. They stopped twirling and linked arms before starting a slow can-can, kicking Batman or Green Arrow if they came too close.

"For her debut performance," The Music Meister continued, booming as if announcing to a crowd of a hundred instead of two, "For the first time on any stage or crime scene…" The Music Meister raised both arms in a sideways V shape towards where he had emerged, and took a few steps backwards.

"May I introduce…" He shouted, "…Sorceress!" The Music Meister continued to take steps backwards until he was close to the edge of the stage and the curtains drew back smoothly and silently to reveal Sorceress standing centre stage.


	7. Sorceress, What Are You Doing?

Green Arrow's immediate reaction was a silent wow. Instead of her regular costume of a black long-sleeved shirt, black trousers, black boots with almost no heel and her hooded cloak the colour of midnight, Sorceress was dressed in something completely different. Her black long sleeved shirt had changed into a black singlet or tank top, her hands now covered with silky black gloves that reached just past her elbow. Her pants were the same, but from the bottom of each pant leg spread a pattern that could have resembled flickers of flame that went to the knee, and her boots were now glittery black ballet flats with a small bow near the toe. The only thing that had stayed the same was the hooded cloak, with one small exception; as well as the midnight colour, it was scattered with sparkly silver sequins, giving it the illusion of a starry night sky. In total it was all absolutely stunning, but Green Arrow would never have admitted it. Sorceress saw Batman standing behind the human wall and smiled nervously.

_This is it, _Sorceress thought _my big moment. _Sorceress took a deep breath before taking a step forward and raising her arms, like the pose she had seen in _Frozen_.

"Thank you Music Meister!" Sorceress boomed and The Music Meister gave a small bow before stepping around and behind the drawn curtain, giving Sorceress a small reassuring smile as he passed.

"Sorceress, what are you doing?" Green Arrow asked and Sorceress looked at him before giving him a smile that was cocky and promised pain, lots and lots of it.

"What are you doing?" Batman growled, repeating the question, but Sorceress only glanced at him before drifting lightly from the stage to the ground, with only her cloak swishing gently behind her. She waved a hand and the hypnotised can-can dancers parted before her, allowing Sorceress to pass through. The two superheroes took a step forward but Sorceress stopped them by simply holding up a hand, her telekinesis freezing them.

"Come on boys," Sorceress said in a singsong voice, "You should know better." The way she seemed to sing the words made a realisation click in Green Arrow's mind.

"I think she's hypnotised." Green Arrow called to Batman and he nodded before bringing a Batarang to the ready, silently giving Green Arrow a plan. Batman would distract Sorceress while Green Arrow snuck up and placed earplugs in her ears. Green Arrow quickly fired a smokescreen arrow at Sorceress's feet, a cloud of smoke bellowing from it. Sorceress waved an arm from hip to shoulder and the smoke seemed to be cut through the middle, clearing her view, and Batman threw a Batarang. Sorceress stopped it mid-air but had to quickly use her other hand to stop another. A third came flying and Sorceress threw one of the hovering Batarangs at it by flicking her hand, the two colliding and bouncing off each other harmlessly. While Batman continued to distract Sorceress, Green Arrow snuck up behind her, footsteps barely silent but droned out by the noise of the fighting. Crouching behind Sorceress, Green Arrow held a bat-shaped earplug in each ear, and when he was certain she was fully distracted, he jumped up and tried to place the earplugs in her ears.


	8. Why? It's Simple

Both earplugs almost bounced off something small and rubbery in each ear and realisation dawned on the archer.

_She's already wearing ear-_ Sorceress smiling and whirling around, grabbing both of Green Arrow's wrists, cut off the thought.

"You didn't think I was doing this against my will did you?" Sorceress hissed in his ear before throwing Green Arrow into Batman, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Sorceress clenched and unclenched her fists, the tingling now beginning to feel like pins and needles. As the two superheroes struggled to right themselves, Sorceress created a fireball in each hand, instantly feeling a wave of relief.

"Watch out." Sorceress advised cockily before throwing both of the fireballs, each one targeted for a superhero. Before they could reach their targets Batman pushed Green Arrow off him and they both rolled, narrowly missing the balls of fire. Green Arrow nocked an arrow and released it, forcing Sorceress to arch her back and lean backwards to avoid it.

"What's going on Sorceress?" Green Arrow asked and loosed another arrow, narrowly avoiding Sorceress's arm. Sorceress rose from the ground above the superheroes heads, looping to avoid an arrow and a Batarang.

"What do ya think dumbass?" Sorceress called down and threw another fireball, disrupting Green Arrow's aim.

"You've become a villain." Batman called up and Sorceress spun and laced her fingers behind her head, leaning back.

"I'm certainly not a hero any more." Sorceress remarked and held out a hand below her, flames suddenly bursting from the ground to close Batman and Green Arrow in a circle.

"But why?" Green Arrow asked and Sorceress floated slowly to the ground, her shoes making a soft click as they touched the concrete. If Batman was going to show any emotion, Sorceress reckoned it might have been guilt. She raised both hands and the flames rose, towering above the two men's heads, until they could only hear her voice.

"Why? Oh my annoying Arrow, it's simple." Sorceress explained and smiled darkly. If she wanted to she could easily close the ring of fire on them and burn them to a crisp, but breaking a toy as soon as you got it took all the fun out of it.

"Because I was sick of it." Sorceress continued, her voice becoming cold, "Of being treated like a tool at your disposal. I was sick of being told what to do. I always had to do what I was told, any thought or idea I had was immediately pushed away and replaced by the _heroes._" She spat the word heroes and her anger bubbled up inside her like a pot of water.

"And I was _especially _sick of _you and Black Canary!_" Sorceress barked loudly and the anger seemed to pour out of her fingertips into a fireball bigger than a basketball that she had to hold in both hands. Before she could throw it however she heard the twang of a bow and an arrow shot through the flames and hit the new fireball, freezing it. The ice seemed to crawl from the fireball to Sorceress's fingertips and she cried out as she threw it away.

The Music Meister peeked around the curtain, watching Sorceress battle the Bat and the archer. They were trapped in a ring of fire that she had somehow created from nothing, but The Music Meister had seen them get out of worse. Sorceress floated back to the ground and started saying something, but she was too far away for him to hear. It was a shame, since she had a very nice voice, commanding and harsh as it was. A little voice in the back of his mind warned him that Sorceress might be more than he could handle, but he shushed it quickly. He had almost controlled the entire world for crying out loud; he could handle a hot-headed woman. He glanced behind him to make sure their escape route, his music note motorcycle, was still ready and waiting before realising that a few of the dancers were starting to wake from their trance, so he decided to show himself again for a moment.

Another arrow flew towards Sorceress, with the same head as before, suggesting it was an ice arrow. Before Sorceress could move however, the arrow collided with her hands and ice immediately spread from the arrow tip to encase Sorceress's hands in a ball of ice. Sorceress swore as she took a few steps backwards, the circle of fire snuffing out without a sound. Batman and Green Arrow stepped over the scorch marks on the ground and walked unhurriedly towards Sorceress, who was now flinging her arms around furiously in an attempt to free her hands. Almost all of her powers involved her hands, the most she could do now would be flying out of their reach, but an arrow could go a lot faster than she could fly. Green Arrow raised his bow and thinking quickly Sorceress leapt, flying forward and straight into Green Arrow, both of them tumbling like she had made Batman and Green Arrow earlier. Sorceress jumped to her feet and swung her arms, copping Batman in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards and making the ice shatter. Sorceress smiled satisfied at her hands and placed a foot on the dazed Green Arrow's chest, applying pressure.

"You know I'm being entirely selfish here," Sorceress realised and leant forward, driving her shoe down and making Green Arrow grunt.

"None of this could have been possible without my new partner." Sorceress continued and Green Arrow opened his eyes.

"What partner?" He grunted and as if on cue The Music Meister walked back around the curtain, took a deep breath and began to sing.


	9. Act Two

_Act one is finished, time for act two._

_Of Sorceress's grand debut._

Any person without earplugs that had started to regain their senses immediately became hypnotised again, re-joining their counterparts. Sorceress barely noticed however and looked down at Green Arrow, a victorious expression on her face.

"Like my new outfit?" Sorceress asked randomly, "The Music Meister made it for me." Batman darted for Sorceress but she saw him and lightning fast she grabbed Green Arrow by the collar and shifted, holding him in front of her like a human shield. Batman faltered and Sorceress let out a short laugh before noticing the quiver slung around Green Arrow's back. A light bulb lit up inside her head and she brang Green Arrow around so her faced her, and held up her hand near his face. It glowed faintly before fading and Sorceress tore the quiver from his back before pushing him away from her. He stumbled and Sorceress darted for the green bow lying on the ground away from her, while Batman threw a Batarang. It collided with Sorceress's foot and she fell, landing on her front painfully. Sorceress swore again as she bit her tongue, but saw the bow an arm's reach away from her and she forgot about the pain. Batman was no longer taking any chances and hurried towards Sorceress, followed by Green Arrow shakily. Sorceress grabbed the bow and rolled onto her back, aiming the bow with an arrow loaded.

She released the arrow and it whizzed centimetres from Batman's head. Green Arrow barely registered the passing arrow, but managed to tell how close it had been.

"Whoa." He exclaimed, "How did she do that?" Batman didn't answer and instead threw an exploding Batarang, which blew up near Sorceress and sent her rolling from the blast. Sorceress cried out, the harsh ground leaving cuts and scratches on her bare arms, the gloves sliding down.

_I'm not having fun anymore. _Sorceress thought as she stood shakily, fixing her gloves and throwing the bow and quiver to the ground in disgust. Her hand glowed again and her regular powers returned to her, sending a feeling of warmth through her body. She grabbed the bow and brang her knee up, snapping it. Green Arrow cried out and Sorceress didn't even smile before throwing the bow pieces away and flying back towards the stage. She didn't bother waiting for the dancers to part and she sent them flying by snapping both arms out. She didn't care about the two superheroes anymore, she had had her fun but now she was hurt, and kind of tired from using all her powers at once. She landed beside The Music Meister and grabbed a rock that had snuck its way into her shoe, tossing it away.

"Hey I think I'm done." Sorceress remarked and The Music Meister gave her a strange look.

"What's wrong?" The Music Meister asked but before Sorceress could answer a small explosion went off near her and slung her across the stage, banging her head as she landed.

The Music Meister rose to his feet and took a moment to examine himself for injuries. The blast from the explosion had knocked him down, but other than that he was fine. Sorceress however was lying further away, not getting up and her arm resting at a weird angle. He turned to face the two superheroes and sneered, suddenly angry and protective. He poured his anger into his words as he sang;

_The show comes to an end_

_And now I must defend_

_So my dancing puppets_

_Put an end to these two muppets._

The hypnotised people stopped their can-can and moved towards Batman and Green Arrow, some with their fists raised. As they started their attack, The Music Meister hurried over to Sorceress to help her. He moved her arm to a more comfortable position and Sorceress's eyes fluttered open. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, waving The Music Meister's hands away.

"I'm fine." Sorceress insisted, sounding like she had just woken up, and tried to rise to her feet. Her legs shook and The Music Meister grabbed her arm again, helping her stand.

"Maybe we should go." The Music Meister remarked and Sorceress nodded before noticing the people that had used to be a human wall were now fighting Batman and Green Arrow, badly. Sorceress took her arm away and took a few steps forward, almost falling, but managing to reach the edge of the stage. She shook her head a few times to regain her senses, before tenderly touching a small bump on her forehead.

"Thank you for coming." Sorceress announced, "I am Sorceress, the fiery force of destruction, the newest of Gotham's super criminals, and my name will be feared throughout this city." She almost growled the last line and she raised the hood of her cloak over her head.

"Time for our exit." Sorceress hissed over her shoulder and The Music Meister nodded before hurrying to the back of the stage. Sorceress would need plenty of room for what came next.

**A/N: Thanks to all readers, and please review. In case you're wondering about what Sorceress did with Green Arrow, besides her fire creation/manipulation, telekinesis, flight and overall badass-ery, Sorceress can copy the abilities/powers of another person. Cool huh? The only catch is, she can't use her own powers while using someone elses.**


	10. Possible Concussions Not Helpful

Sorceress closed her eyes for a second, concentrating on what she had to do. When she opened her eyes they glowed the colour of fire and she held her hands with the palms facing inches away from each other. A large fireball sparked and formed between her palms before she brang her hands away from each other, the large fireball splitting. She held her hands level with her head and thrust her palms forward, eyes still glowing and flames burst forward as if her hands were two flamethrowers. The ground caught fire and made a wall that blocked the stage. Batman and Green Arrow had managed to take care of most of the dancers, but dodged the few that were left to avoid the fire. Some of the hypnotised weren't so lucky and the ones closest had their clothing set on fire, snapping them out of their trances as they ran around screaming. Sorceress cut off the flames and bowed before snapping an arm up in the air towards the sky, making a smaller firewall at the front edge of the stage. When she was hidden from sight, Sorceress sagged, exhausted. She felt like fainting or passing out, and her possible concussion didn't help. The Music Meister helped her to his music note motorcycle, and she climbed on with limbs that felt as heavy as bricks. The Music Meister climbed onto his motorcycle behind her, using one arm to keep her steady.

Green Arrow picked up the two pieces of his bow, staring at it sadly. He slipped them into his quiver and walked back over to Batman.

"Did you know that's the third bow this week?" He asked and Batman didn't reply as he extinguished the last of the flames, but gave him a look.

"On Monday Grundy stepped on one, then only yesterday Aquaman sat on another." Green Arrow whined and Batman gave him another look, as if to say _and that's not your own fault? _

"How's your head?" Batman asked and Green Arrow touched the large bump on the back of his head before hissing from the pain. Batman seemed to take that as his answer so Green Arrow glanced at the stage.

"Do you really think Sorceress agreed to becoming The Music Meister's partner?" Green Arrow asked and Batman stopped what he was doing. Sorceress wasn't the most stable, and he had been suspicious ever since her first encounter with The Music Meister, when she had let him escape, even though she swore otherwise.

"It is a possibility." Batman decided, "She was close to snapping from the beginning." Green Arrow smiled despite himself and Batman gave him a questioning look.

"It doesn't matter," Green Arrow explained, "We can handle her." Batman looked at all the scorch marks on the ground, as Green Arrow turned away, then stared at where Sorceress and The Music Meister had escaped. Sorceress might have been close to insanity, but she was extremely intelligent and resourceful. As much as Batman hated to admit it, Sorceress was a very dangerous and extreme threat, and could prove deadly.


	11. The End Of The Beginning

When The Music Meister and Sorceress reached the theatre, he almost had to carry Sorceress inside. She dragged her feet and held a hand to her aching forehead, making no objections to the help she was being given. She licked her dry lips and swallowed.

"I'd kill for a coffee right now." Sorceress joked and sat herself down in one of the seats facing the stage, leaning her head back.

"I can make you one if you want." The Music Meister offered and Sorceress raised her hand form her face to look at him strangely.

"Really? You know I was joking." Sorceress replied but The Music Meister shrugged and made his way to the door that lead backstage.

"It's no problem. You can rest in the guest bedroom if you want." The Music Meister replied casually and Sorceress heaved herself up and followed him to a door that had a sign reading _Guest Bedroom_. She wanted to say that she didn't need to rest, but now that a bed had been offered her aching body was screaming at her to sleep.

"Fine." Sorceress grumbled and kicked her shoes off as she walked into the room. It was tidy, but clearly wasn't prepared for a guest. There were baskets and boxes in one corner and a stereo in another. The bed was made, for which she was thankful, and had a small wood bedside table next to it.

"I'll have a three minute nap, that's it." Sorceress remarked and The Music Miester leant against the doorway and watched, amused.

"I'll bring in the coffee and put it on the table." He replied and Sorceress nodded before sitting on the bed. He left and walked to the kitchen, leaving Sorceress by herself. She stretched and slid her gloves off her hands, placing them delicately on the dresser. She groaned as she stood up, undoing her cloak and draping it over the stereo. Sorceress lay down, burying her face in the soft plump pillow, not bothering with the blankets, and let herself drift into sleep.

When The Music Meister came back with a mug of steaming coffee, he found Sorceress asleep on the bed, just like he knew she would be. He placed the coffee on the bedside table and sat at the end of the bed, taking his hat off and smoothing down his ginger hair. It had been a long and eventful day, and he was tired too. He had been singing for a long time, so later he would need a throat lozenge, but other than that he only felt tired. His weary eyes drifted to Sorceress and he smiled. Her brown hair framed her face beautifully, and the corner of her mouth was upwards in a tiny smile. The only sound was her breathing and The Music Miester picked up his hat, fixed the feather and rose from the bed. Before leaving the room, he leant over Sorceress and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight my darling contralto." The Music Meister said quietly.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all of you that have read my first story and decided to read this one. Please review because I need to know if people want me to continue with my stories. If not, well…*wipes away tear* …this may be the last story by Flamegirl217.**


End file.
